Cerita Hanimun
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Zhang Yixing itu punya imej tomboy, manly. Aslinya? Tanyakan saja langsung pada Kim Joonmyeon. SuLay GS! for Yixing


_**SuLay "Cerita The Series" saya tulis sebagai pelarian sesaat dari pakem penulisan yang saya anut sejak memutuskan untuk menulis, juga sebagai wujud arogansi saya dalam memaksakan karakter yang 'realistis' dan 'membumi' terhadap OTP kesayangan saya ini. Cerita saya tuliskan dengan tema ringan yang dekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari, mengkhianati karakter asal saya dalam hal menciptakan ide cerita**_ 😉

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mengingat cerita ini adalah wujud pelarian, arogansi, dan pengkhianatan dari karakter penulisan saya sendiri, saya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan kritik apapun yang ditujukan pada karya saya ini. Oleh karena itu, akan sangat bijaksana jika Anda segera berpindah jika merasa gerah dengan cerita ini**_ 😀

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA HANIMUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Nol faedah, bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, OOC akut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

[Photo]

❤ **oohsehun, 7_luhan_m and** **1.991.107 others**

 **kjm_suho** i carry your heart with me (i carry it in

my heart) i am never without it (anywhere

i go you go, my dear;and whatever is done

by only me is your doing,my darling)

i fear

no fate (for you are my fate,my sweet) i want no world (for beautiful you are my world,my true)

and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows

higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)

and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

—E.E. Cummings-i carry your heart with me

For beautiful you are my world, my true

Zhang Yixing, I really do love you ❤

View all 91.522 comments

 **sulayhardshipper** Kepsyennya, fotonya, yawlaa melting aing! 😍😍😍 Mau disun juga dong kek yixing 🙈 **#ditampolyixing**

 **kev543** Kemesraan ini~ Janganlah cepat berlalu~ Duh, duh penganten baru bikin envy maksimal euyy **kjm_suho zyxzjs**

 **tetehumin99** Nu tos halal teh adem pisan diliatna👍

 **miranda_rosary** Romantis banget sih newlyweds satu ini. Envy tapi seneng liat fotonya. Suho keliatan banget cinta mati sama Yixing. Dari cara dia nyium pipinya Yixing kerasa banget tulusnya, terus itu ekspresinya Yixing yang malu2 kucing manis banget deh. Ilang machonya dia xixixi… Terbaiklah pasangan ini! Langgeng terus ya Suho sama Yixing 😘

 **real_pcy** Wuiihh mesrane reeekkkk! Aseek aseek josss! **kjm_suho**

 **arredhelle212** OMG! That caption, that pose! 😍 **zyxzjs** you're so lucky beb. Fix lah gw demen banget sama couple ini. Lakiknya romantis kebangetan, biniknya unyu2 koplak. Gw doain semoga mesra selalu. Btw itu honeymoon-nya di Swiss ternyata. Gw kira holkay antimainstream. Di kutub gitu misalnya 😀

 **jshhy7512** Alamakjan mas njuuunn! Dari jaman pacaran paling jarang upload foto berdua mbak yiyi tapi sekalinya upload warbyasaa manisnyaa! Eh tapi kok tanggung banget itu nemploknya cuma di pipi? Coba agak turun trus geser dikit biar greged (u know what I mean) 😉 😜

 **oohsehun kjm_suho** Sosor terooosss! Sekk aseekk josss!

 **noexonolife** Nah kalo gini kan adem liatnya, nyium perempuan yang udah dihalalin. Nggak kayak jaman yang di poster drama ono noh 🙈

 **lapkeringetnya_sehun** Kalo Sehun kapan nyosor mbak Lulu? **#eh oohsehun**

 **sulay_joonxing** AKU GA LIAT AKU PAKE HEADSET! Kenapa mesra sekali ya Tuhan? Padahal baru cium pipi lho, gimana kalo cium yang lain? Terus eta kenapa dirimu so sweetna bisa kebangetan pisan kang **kjm_suho**? Tanggung jawab gih udah bikin ratusan anak perawan melting sampe baperreuuu

 **kanjengsuholkaydiningrat** Disun sing suwi mass~ **#eaaaa** Dung tak dung dung tak dung tak! Aseeekkk! Junjungan udah mulai berani nyosor-nyosor di depan publik nih 😉 Nggak apa-apa lah ya, pan udah halal. Btw itu mbak bojo kok malu-malu gitu sih? Jadi keliatan feminin ihirrr 😀 Happy hanimun ya junjungan & mbak bojo, moga pulang2 langsung dung. Kan Swiss dingin tuh, pas banget buat ndusel2 terus biar anget, apalagi udah halal mah langsung aja cusss 😉

 **cherryberry_sweetie #soriguemaunumpangcurhat** Jadi gini, dulu jaman poster the universe's star beredar tuh rasanya gue pengen banget banget banting hengpon. Kagak rela rasanya gue ngeliat oppa tercinta nyium jidat mbak jiwoo, apalagi pas kissing scenenya ya ampun potek gue ampe bawaannya pengen banting laptop. Tapi sekarang begitu gue liat si oppa nyium pipi istri SAHnya, mana keliatan mesra banget pula, yang ada gue pengen loncat2 sambil teriak-teriak geje saking senengnya! Beda yes mana yang cinta beneran mana yang cuman akting (iyalah). Di foto ini keliatan banget kok kalo suho oppa emang cinta berat sama mbak icing, mbak icingnya juga. Si embak malu-malu gitu ih sampe blushing kek anak perawan digodain jejaka ganteng, beda banget sama kesehariannya yang macho abis. Memanglah kekuatan cinta nggak bisa diremehin. Tetep aja mbak icing balik ke kodrat sebagai wanita seutuhnya. Unnchhh sulay couple gemas akutu sama kalian! ❤😍😘

 **awkkamjong awkyungsoo** nggak pengen kayak sulay gitu yang?

Zhang Yixing merona parah. Pemilik paras semanis gula-gula ini baru saja memeriksa ponselnya yang ditinggalkan hampir seharian di hotel lantaran dia lupa untuk memasukannya ke dalam tas, lalu tak diduga-duga mendapati notifikasi dari Instagram yang memberitahukan bahwa sang suami menandainya dalam sebuah foto. Sebuah foto yang sebenarnya manis, tapi sukses membuat Yixing merona parah lantaran dalam foto itu sang suami tampak mengecup pipinya mesra sambil melingkarkan lengannya yang kekar untuk memeluk pinggang sempit miliknya. Selama ini mereka berdua tak pernah memperlihatkan _skinship_ yang cenderung intim seperti itu pada khalayak. Bahkan dalam foto lamaran dan pernikahan mereka yang diunggah Yixing pun paling jauh mereka hanya bergandengan tangan atau sekadar duduk bersebelahan sambil memamerkan cincin yang melingkar di jari masing-masing.

"Ya ampun, Mas Njun kok ngupload foto yang ini, sih," Yixing menggumam. Rona mawar semakin kentara menghiasi pipinya yang mulus lagi licin bak permukaan cermin.

"Mana guenya _blushing_ parah begini. Dih, nggak ada gagah-gagahnya blas akutu."

Mulutnya memang berkomentar demikian, tapi jangan salah. Yixing malah tersipu-sipu, persis gadis remaja tengah kasmaran.

"Eh, tapi kepsyennya kok manis banget gini, yak. Sa ae nih Mas Njun." Yixing terkikik.

"Dek."

Yixing kaget. Satu suara yang paling familiar sekaligus paling disukainya tahu-tahu menyapa lembut gendang telinga, diiringi kemunculan sang empunya dari balik pintu kamar mandi hotel. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan air muka menyenangkan— _angelic_ menurut barisan penggemarnya di luar sana—tetapi memiliki kekurangan dari segi tinggi badan jika diukur berdasarkan standar laki-laki Korea. Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho EXO, suaminya.

Lelaki itu tampil santai dalam balutan _sweater_ wol berwarna _baby blue_ yang terlihat begitu pas untuk tubuh atletis miliknya, dipadukan celana panjang _corduroy_ berwarna abu-abu. Langkahnya ringan menghampiri sang istri yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Sebagai hadiah kecil untuk istrinya adalah senyuman _angelic_ yang menjadi _trademark_ Joonmyeon di dunia hiburan. 'Senyuman penuh cinta' kalau menurut istilah Yixing.

"Mas," Yixing menyambut sang suami dengan panggilan sayangnya untuk lelaki tampan itu.

"Mas kok ngupload foto yang ini, sih?" Yixing memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Joonmyeon.

"Foto yang mana, Dek?" Joonmyeon mengambilalih ponsel istrinya. Tak lama, senyum _angelic_ -nya kembali menghiasi bibir.

"Oh, yang ini? Memangnya kenapa, Dek? 'Kan bagus fotonya," Joonmyeon berargumen seraya duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Issh, kemarin 'kan Mas bilang kalo foto ini cuma buat ngetes kamera doang," Yixing kedengaran protes, tetapi rona merah lagi-lagi menyapa pipinya yang mulus. "Kenapa malah diupload, sih?"

Melihat rona merah di pipi istrinya, senyuman seolah enggan meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

"Tapi 'kan hasilnya bagus. Mana kamu _blushing_ parah gitu. Gemesin banget tau nggak?" Iseng, Joonmyeon menowel pipi istrinya, sukses memperparah rona merah yang menjalar di pipi mulus itu.

"Issh, justru itu aku malu jadinya. Aku 'kan biasa gagah, Mas," Yixing mengerucutkan bibir _plump_ -nya yang sensual, pura-pura merajuk.

"Gagah apanya, sih? Baru disun pipinya aja udah _blushing_ , kok." Joonmyeon terkekeh. Diletakkannya ponsel Yixing di meja telepon yang terletak persis di sisi ranjang."Apalagi kalo disun bibirnya. Kayak gini, nih."

Yixing terperanjat. Pemilik paras manis ini kaget bukan kepalang mendapati dirinya tahu-tahu rebah di atas ranjang dengan tubuh atletis milik Joonmyeon menindih tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yixing untuk menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon tak hanya menindih, tetapi juga melumat lembut bibirnya tanpa permisi.

"Disun pipinya langsung _blushing_ , disun bibirnya makin parah _blushing_ -nya. Gagah darimananya sih kamu tuh? Hmm?" Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sebelum Yixing sempat bereaksi, berbisik menggoda istrinya seraya menghujani wajah mulus milik Yixing dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

"Kamu tuh nggak pantes bilang gagah, Dek," gumam Joonmyeon disela kesibukannya mengecupi setiap bagian wajah mulus Yixing. "Lha wong kodratmu aja buat digagahi, kok."

"Mas, ih, apaan sih," Yixing yang kesadarannya mulai pulih langsung bereaksi dengan mendorong Joonmyeon agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Sayang, itu sia-sia saja lantaran Joonmyeon yang tengah menindihnya sama sekali tak bisa dibilang ringan. Yixing yang ramping jelas kalah tenaga.

"Mau Mas gagahi, nggak?" Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong menyeringai. Dia berhenti mengecupi wajah Yixing, memilih menatap istrinya lurus-lurus. "Hari ini kamu udah bersih, 'kan? Mas liat tanda di kalender buku agendamu tadi pagi."

Yixing lagi-lagi terperanjat. "M-Mas… Liat b-buku agendaku?" Entah kenapa Yixing agak terbata. Perempuan manis ini mendadak gugup mendapat tatapan intens dari Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mas ini hapal semua kebiasaan kamu, salah satunya kebiasaan ngasih tanda di kalender buat _reminder_ tanggal menstruasi kamu. Kamu ini 'kan pelupa. Mas masih inget, dulu waktu kita lagi konser di China kamu lupa hari itu masuk tanggalmu. Untung Baekhyun bawa pembalut. Kalo nggak bisa berdarah-darah itu kostum panggung kita."

"Mas liat tanda di kalender buku agendamu, kemarin hari terakhir periode kamu bulan ini. _So, it means_ hari ini kamu udah bersih, 'kan?" Joonmyeon menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan ekspresi seduktif yang kentara membayangi parasnya yang tampan.

"Ya 'kan, _Sayang_?"

Yixing meneguk ludah. Demi apa, Joonmyeon kelihatan begitu nakal sekaligus menggoda malam ini. Yixing bahkan agak takut lantaran dia bisa melihat sepasang mata Joonmyeon mulai menggelap, memperlihatkan tatapan lapar yang baru kali ini dilihat Yixing dari seorang Joonmyeon.

"I-iya, sih," Yixing menjawab dengan gugup. "T-tapi aku belum mandi, M-Mas…"

"Ngapain mandi? Nanti aja," desis Joonmyeon. "Kita mandi sama-sama."

Yixing lagi-lagi meneguk ludah. "M-Mas… Mau _itu_ sekarang?" tanya Yixing. Suaranya tak disangka-sangka berubah lirih lantaran gugupnya makin menjadi-jadi, bahkan pipinya terasa panas sekarang.

"Gagahin kamu? Menurutmu? Mas udah sabar banget nunggu lho, Dek. Empat hari Mas nunggu sejak kita halal. Empat hari, Dek." Joonmyeon menggunakan keempat jarinya untuk menunjukkan angka empat.

"Ngg, y-ya udah deh. T-tapi baca doa dulu, y-ya?" tawar Yixing terbata-bata. "K-kata Teh Umin, biar nggak diganggu s-setan."

Joonmyeon nyaris terbahak. Bagaimana tidak? Yixing benar-benar terlihat menggelikan dengan ekspresinya yang gugup, malu-malu, dan takut-takut.

"Ya ampun, Dek. Santai aja kenapa?" Ekspresi sensual yang semula membayangi paras tampan Joonmyeon kini berganti ekspresi geli.

"Kayak gini kok ngaku gagah. Duh, gemesin banget sih anak gadis yang satu ini." Joonmyeon kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di wajah Yixing, tepatnya di pipi.

"Mas bener-bener beruntung dapetin anak gadis yang satu ini," bisik Joonmyeon lembut tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari wajah manis Yixing, terus-menerus mengecupi pipi hingga sudut-sudut mulut Yixing.

"Anak gadis yang sok _manly_ tapi aslinya polos banget, gugup, malu-malu kucing pula. Gemesin banget. Jadi nggak sabar bikin kamu nggak polos lagi, nggak gadis lagi."

Mendengar ini, Yixing yakin wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Joonmyeon barusan benar-benar meruntuhkan seluruh sisi maskulin milik seorang Zhang Yixing. Joonmyeon benar. Zhang Yixing hanya luarnya saja yang sok _manly_ , tetapi jiwanya tetap feminin, perempuan tulen. Perempuan tulen yang masih polos dan malu-malu jika disentuh lelaki, meskipun itu suaminya sendiri!

"M-Mas…" Yixing memberanikan diri memanggil suaminya.

"Hmm?" Joonmyeon menyahut, tetapi masih urung menghentikan aktivitasnya mengecupi pipi mulus Yixing.

"Pelan-pelan aja, ya? A-aku grogi, takut sakit," pinta Yixing lirih.

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Demi Tuhan, istrinya benar-benar polos lagi menggemaskan. Joonmyeon sungguh bersyukur memiliki Yixing dan ditakdirkan menjadi yang pertama untuknya. Terpujilah Zhang Yixing yang religius hingga tak tersentuh lelaki manapun sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon resmi mengambilnya sebagai istri.

"Jangan takut," bisik Joonmyeon menenangkan. "Mas janji nggak akan main kasar. Kamu santai aja, ya? Rileks."

Joonmyeon mencoba memberikan sugesti pada istrinya yang manis setelah menuruti keinginan istrinya itu untuk membaca doa terlebih dahulu. Joonmyeon berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa apa yang akan mereka lalui sama sekali bukan hal yang menakutkan. Dengan sabar Joonmyeon membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan, sementara bibirnya mulai merayap turun menuju leher Yixing, mengendus dan mengecup setiap bagian leher putih mulus itu. Begitu telatennya Joonmyeon memberikan stimulus lewat sentuhan-sentuhan dan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Lelaki itu benar-benar pengertian, sama sekali tak mau tergesa-gesa mengingat ini pengalaman pertama seorang Zhang Yixing.

Pada akhirnya desahan halus mulai lolos dari mulut cantik Yixing, memandu senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir Joonmyeon.

' _I got you, Yixing!'_

Maka selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara-suara 'khusus dewasa' dari pasangan pengantin baru itu, sesekali diselingi celetukan polos Yixing yang nyaris membuat Joonmyeon terbahak ditengah hasrat yang memuncak.

"Mas, _nggh…_ J-jangan kecewa, ya, _uhh…_ U-ukuranku, _nggh…_ Nggak se-oke, _ahh…_ Mbak-mbak SNSD…"

Maka Joonmyeon pun menimpali, susah payah menahan tawanya.

"Nggak masalah, yang penting orisinal. Mas nggak mau nyobain yang pake implan."

Dan malam ini pun menjadi malam tak terlupakan bagi Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skywatcher Seo**_


End file.
